<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сталкерские войны by redpillrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587197">Сталкерские войны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites'>redpillrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Blood, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Stalking, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Violence, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpillrites/pseuds/redpillrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Впервые Дэнни увидел Свинку в лесу. Он непременно должен был познакомиться с ней поближе — Дэнни любил новичков.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face &amp; Amanda Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сталкерские войны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Полезные ссылки:<br/>Убийцы: <a href="https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82_%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81">Дэнни Джонсон (Гоуст Фейс)</a>, <a href="https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%BD%D1%8C%D1%8F">Аманда Янг (Пила)</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дэнни любил шпионить за другими в прошлой жизни и не отказался от этого занятия в новой. Дэнни любил знать всё про всех. Так он знакомился с людьми и узнавал их ближе, затем знакомство приходило к логическому завершению. Потом цикл повторялся.</p><p>Эта новая жизнь была устроена странно. Тут не работало многое из того, к чему Дэнни привык, так что пришлось приспосабливаться. И наблюдать. Наблюдать Дэнни умел.</p><p>Никакого свода правил не было, были только голоса. Шепот, который подсказывал, что делать. И нечто, что запускало и останавливало охоту. Про себя Дэнни называл это Сущностью — слово само всплывало в сознании, когда он об этом думал.</p><p>Сущность желала жертвоприношений, и Дэнни обычно с радостью подчинялся. Он любил превращать охоту в игру в кошки-мышки. Но порой он скучал по старой жизни. Ему не хватало времени, молчаливого наблюдения за обыденными жизнями жертв, личного подхода. Во время игр всегда была спешка, не оставалось места для знакомства, для интимных встреч — вообще ни для чего, только выслеживать и убивать. Порой он чувствовал от этого злое раздражение; оно копилось, когда он раз за разом совершал жертвоприношения, и выплескивалось, когда он позволял себе пустить в ход любимый нож вместо крюка.</p><p>Нож кромсал мясо, и становилось легче. На минуту уходили мысли о том, что в этой тюрьме Дэнни всего лишь надзиратель. Из приятной кульминации долгого знакомства убийство превратилось в единственный источник былой радости, но и так можно было существовать. Фото на память как свидетельство личного триумфа с оттенком бунтарства. Фотоаппарат с бесконечным запасом кадров. Несмотря на периодическое неповиновение, ему позволялось хранить некоторые личные вещи.</p><p>Когда охота заканчивалась, он возвращался в ночной лес, который про себя называл местным лимбом. Где-то меж деревьев мелькал свет большого костра, но приблизиться к нему не удавалось. Иногда Дэнни видел фигуры жертв, различал лица и эхо голосов, только этого было недостаточно. Ему было скучно.</p><p>Иногда здесь можно было встретить кого-то еще. Мертвенная, неестественная тишина леса нарушалась хрустом веток, чьим-то тяжелым дыханием или позвякиванием металла о металл. Нечасто пространство рядом заполняло чье-то физическое присутствие, и можно было встретить других.</p><p>В этом месте были люди, жертвы, и были другие, которые занимались тем же, чем Дэнни — охотились на жертв. Они нечасто появлялись в лесу, еще реже подходили близко. Практически никто из них не заговаривал первым и не отвечал на приветствия. Они как будто бы не существовали. Дэнни предполагал, что им тоже было смертельно скучно.</p><p>Зато стало гораздо веселее, когда он обнаружил, что у многих был свой уголок. Насколько он понимал, они просто находили это место, а потом возвращались туда, а не в лес. Лес мало кто предпочитал: лучше было находиться в знакомом окружении, связанным с чем-то личным. А еще в лесу вдали от костра присутствие Сущности ощущалось особенно остро. Поэтому стоило найти себе какое-то убежище и занятие, чтобы коротать вечность в ее компании и не сойти с ума окончательно. </p><p>У Дэнни не было своего места. Не сказать, что ему нравилось шариться в лесу. Просто он любил шариться у других. Это было его занятие. Особенно ему нравились Улица и Бэдхем — типичные пригороды, так ему знакомые. Лучше их могли сделать только люди, за которыми можно было бы понаблюдать. К сожалению, насколько он мог судить, такую роскошь никто из них не мог себе позволить вне охоты, поэтому приходилось терпеть. Или наблюдать за другими. </p><p>Улица была лучше всех. Там были дома, полные личных вещей, шкафов, подвалов и чердаков. Хотя личные вещи были понятием относительным: они то появлялись, то исчезали, по ним было сложно определить, кому они принадлежат, и смотреть на них было как безуспешно вспоминать смутно знакомое лицо. Иногда случались проблески, но чаще всего вещи оказывались пустышками. Дэнни это, однако, не расстраивало. Это было лучше, чем ничего. Он фантазировал о возможных жильцах, воображал целые семьи, домашних животных. Он лежал на их кроватях, рылся в одежде, трогал их вещи.</p><p>Пока не появлялся обитатель Улицы. Чаще всего невозможно было точно сказать, "дома" он или нет. Гигант в маске постоянно молчал, двигался на удивление бесшумно для своих размеров, мог часами стоять на одном месте. Однажды Дэнни наткнулся на него, когда вошел в предположительно пустую комнату. Закончилось все неважно. Так что обычно Дэнни старался сохранять дистанцию. Наблюдать за ним издалека, когда он оживал и удавалось его заметить, было тоже любопытно, особенно когда Дэнни играл в игру "Как близко удастся подобраться". Это всегда была увлекательная игра. </p><p>В Бэдхеме было не так интересно, но они с его хозяином ладили. Фрэд — Фрэдди — позволял ему там находиться. Он любил потрепаться и поиграть, и без гостей он скучал. Сам он, однако, к другим не ходил: Фрэд любил играть преимущественно на своей территории. </p><p>Вообще, часть из них любила размяться. Лес не был создан для встреч и общения, но когда ты проникал на чужую территорию, приходилось быть готовым к тому, что и на тебя могли открыть охоту. Иногда хотелось взбодриться, даже бросить себе вызов. Иногда нет. </p><p>Когда Дэнни задавался целью, он рано или поздно находил эти убежища. Их можно было почувствовать, когда бродишь по лесу. Смутные ощущения, звуки, запахи, свет. Проникать в них и находиться там требовало определенных усилий, но если тебе разрешали оставаться, это было проще. Если нет — сложнее. Для Дэнни это было приятным хобби. Порой удавалось запечатлеть что-то личное. В такие моменты могли окупиться даже самые неудачные проникновения.</p><p>_</p><p>Свинку Дэнни впервые увидел в лесу. Сначала услышал ее крик. Очнулся, всплыл из дремотного болота, в который так легко было упасть, пока бродишь среди темных стволов. Крик был хриплый, в нем слышалось бульканье, как будто кто-то захлебывался кровью.</p><p>Дэнни помнил, что сам появился тут без единого звука когда-то. Он вообще был довольно тихим, особенно когда хотел.</p><p>Он запомнил, что Свинка была напугана. Когда кончился крик, она начала тихо выть. Потом — вполголоса разговаривать. Он бы ни за что не сказал, что перед ним очередная другая, если бы она не появилась по эту сторону лимба. </p><p>Какое-то время Дэнни наблюдал из темноты за тем, как она говорит с шепотками в своей голове, а потом не удержался и сделал фото. Перемена в ее поведении оказалась поразительной. Вспышка фотоаппарата стерла беспомощность, и на ее место пришла агрессия. Дэнни увернулся от резкого выпада, заметил выкидной клинок. Сначала он с удивлением принял свиную голову за ее настоящий облик, и лишь потом понял, что это маска, как и у него. Конечно, поймать Дэнни она так и не смогла. Он не стал подходить ближе, растворился среди полумрака и затаился в ожидании.</p><p>Дэнни впервые лицезрел явление нового убийцы в лесу. В этом было что-то личное. Как первая встреча с новой жертвой без маски. Как сорвать чью-то вишенку. Новизна делала человека уязвимым. Этим необходимо было воспользоваться. Дэнни должен стать первым, кто проникнет в ее личный уголок и увидит, на что похож ее мир, прикоснется к нему и проникнет во все укромные уголки. Он приучит ее к своему незримому присутствию. У них будет совершенно особенная связь. Дэнни любил новичков.</p><p>Своим местом Свинка обзавелась довольно скоро. У нее был мясокомбинат. И там было достаточно интересно, особенно поначалу. Дэнни не знал, от чего зависит размер, вид и наполнение убежищ, но Сущность была так добра, что положила Свинке разделанного хряка в подвале для компании, парочку трупов здесь и там и даже оставила телевизоры с видеопосланиями от какой-то зловещей марионетки. </p><p>Дэнни мог оценить флер. Старые жертвы Свинки обнаруживали себя в ловушке и располагали ограниченным временем, чтобы выбраться. Сложно было сказать, выбирался ли хоть кто-нибудь вообще, но в этом был некий стиль. Жестокий, ложно-беспристрастный, изощренный. Судя по посланиям, Девочка-Свинка возомнила себя великим судьей. Дэнни не очень любил такой типаж, но делать выводы было рано. Они пока просто знакомились.</p><p>В качестве первого шага он стал трогать ее вещи, пока она не смотрела, копаться в инструментах, оставляя после себя запах дешевого одеколона. Включать видеозаписи. Так сказать, обозначил свое присутствие. Свинка быстро смекнула, что к чему, хотя вначале ее внезапная настороженность доставила ему удовольствие. Он мог поспорить, что хотя бы на миг, но она поверила в призраков. Ее сложно было осуждать (в этом мире действительно были призраки), но от этого менее весело не становилось. Она начала расставлять грубые ловушки.</p><p>Свинка была странным экземпляром. Она иногда позволяла себе забиваться в угол и тихо глотать слезы, сняв маску, когда думала, что никого нет рядом. Разок он видел, как она наносит себе порезы. До сих пор Свинка демонстрировала свою принадлежность к человеческой расе наиболее ярко из всех, кого он тут встречал. Кроме жертв, разумеется. Она была очень похожа на жертв.</p><p>Дэнни и не думал, насколько был прав, пока однажды не увидел запись. Свинка всегда прятала ее особенно тщательно, но иногда позволяла себе ее пересматривать.</p><p>В тот день, или вечер, или ночь — здесь всегда были сумерки, нельзя было сказать наверняка — Дэнни вернулся с не особенно удачной охоты. Чтобы отвлечься, он направился прямиком к Свинке. Им пора было переходить на новый уровень общения, впереди ждала первая база.</p><p>Стараясь не задеть неожиданных растяжек или подвешенных крючков, Дэнни пробрался на мясокомбинат и методично осмотрел помещение за помещением. Свинка была в самой дальней мастерской, она чем-то позвякивала. </p><p>"Здравствуй, Аманда."</p><p>Дэнни рефлекторно замер при звуке постороннего голоса, но понял, что это всего лишь одна из записей. Он осторожно заглянул в комнату через битые окошки.</p><p>Свинка сидела за столом и подкручивала механизмы на своем излюбленном пыточном агрегате — массивном шлемообразном устройстве с таймером и пугающего вида скобами. Они попадались Дэнни на глаза то тут, то там по всему периметру. На столе перед Свинкой стоял небольшой телевизор и видеомагнитофон. Маска лежала поодаль, и лицо женщины освещало голубоватое мерцание экрана. Там можно было различить зловещую марионетку.</p><p>"Ты меня не знаешь, но я знаю тебя. Я хочу сыграть с тобой в игру."</p><p>Затем Дэнни узнал, как работает агрегат. Марионетка назвала его медвежьим капканом обратного действия. Демонстрация на манекене производила впечатление.</p><p>"Выбирай: жить или умереть."</p><p>— Я хочу умереть, Джон.</p><p>Голос был совсем тихим, и Дэнни не сразу понял, что это сказала Свинка. Он пристально вглядывался в ее лицо и видел там ту изломанную девочку, которая открылось ему при вспышке фотоаппарата. Тогда лицо было скрыто под маской, но язык тела выдавал подавленное одинокое существо. Именно оно сейчас сидело и смотрело в синий экран в поисках... Поддержки? Утешения?</p><p>Дэнни понял, что должен непременно заполучить эту запись. Она была важна для Свинки, вероятно, важнее любой вещи, которую тут можно было найти. Это был джекпот.</p><p>Дэнни вернулся назад, сорвал растяжку, подняв тревогу, быстро прошел через подвал и на полную громкость включил запись рядом с одним из трупов для отвлечения внимания. Искаженный голос марионетки заполнил пространство. Не дожидаясь, пока Свинка его настигнет, Дэнни вернулся в дальнюю комнату, вытащил кассету из магнитофона, сунул во внутренний карман и выскользнул из помещения.</p><p>Через несколько секунд он услышал рассерженный крик Свинки. На выходе ему показалось, как где-то на периферии зрения мелькнул ее алый плащ. Он стремительно покинул чужие владения и затерялся в лесу, на всякий случай прошел по краю парочки других владений.</p><p>У него было время подумать, что из этого извлечь.</p><p>Дэнни был практически уверен, что запись изначально предназначалась именно ей. Значит, ее звали Аманда. Свинка Мэнди. Она выглядела лет на тридцать с хвостиком — большим закрученным хвостиком, — но ее отчаянные глаза говорили о том, что где-то внутри живет девочка Мэнди, которая потеряла направляющего и осталась одна в этом страшном темном лесу. И направляющего звали Джон.</p><p>Более того, она сама была жертвой Марионетки Джона. Это было интереснее всего. Могла ли произойти ошибка? Могла ли жертва случайно попасть на место другого? Дэнни бы сказал — вряд ли: Сущность не была каким-то усталым сортировщиком или плохо настроенной автоматической системой. Он не знал точно, чем она была и были ли у нее какие-то конечные цели, кроме управления их замкнутой системой жертвоприношений, но за все свое время тут он ни разу не видел отклонения от привычной рутины.</p><p>Нет, Свинка была на своем месте. Это означало, что она была жертвой, а потом присоединилась к убийце. Что это было, Стокгольмский синдром? Бонни и Клайд нового поколения? Убивала ли Свинка сама когда-нибудь после того, как выбралась из капкана? Она хорошо управлялась с механизмами, но замарала ли она свои копытца при жизни? И где тогда оригинальный убийца, почему Сущность выбрала именно ее?</p><p>_</p><p>Немного позже Дэнни решил нанести ей новый визит.</p><p>Под ногами хрустнули шприцы с гнутыми иглами. Обычно он старался не шуметь и ни на что не наступать, но в этот раз он планировал личную встречу, мог и оповестить о себе заранее. Вдруг Свинка засмущается и убежит?</p><p>Свинка встретила его в состоянии готовности. Когда он остановился в одной из комнат, из угла выскользнула тень, бесшумно, почти незаметно, и Дэнни почувствовал у шеи клинок. Значит, она была похожа на него в выборе средств и тактики. Интересно.</p><p>— Где она? — без прелюдий спросила Свинка.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Аманда, — сказал Дэнни, имитируя интонацию Марионетки. После длительного молчания вышло хрипло.</p><p>Свинка позади него резко выпрямилась. Когда он решил, что она не ответит, она со всей силы толкнула его, и Дэнни врезался в стол с инструментами.</p><p>— Я думал, ты любишь играть в игры, Мэнди.</p><p>— Кто ты такой? Чего тебе от меня надо?</p><p>— Столько вопросов, и все обо мне. Я польщен. </p><p>— Не собираешься отвечать — ну и пошел на хрен. Где моя запись?</p><p>— Не здесь, очевидно. </p><p>Свинка сделала резкий выпад, Дэнни увернулся. </p><p>— Если ты хочешь получить ее обратно, так не пойдет.</p><p>— Она моя! — прорычала она. — Я тебя выпотрошу за это.</p><p>— И никогда не узнаешь, где ее искать.</p><p>— Ты не имеешь права!</p><p>— Призывы к совести, так банально, Мэнди. Придумай что-нибудь получше. </p><p>Она не прекращала наступление, но Дэнни держался от нее на расстоянии. Помахать ножами они смогут и потом.</p><p>— Мэнди, — строго сказал он, — если ты будешь плохо себя вести, я уничтожу кассету.</p><p>Он увернулся от ее выпада, и она налетела на стол. Не от неловкости или усталости, как подмети про себя он, просто перестала стараться. Она с остервенением полоснула лезвием по ящику с инструментами и выругалась. Такой она ему тоже нравилась: маленький комок концентрированной злости в уродливой маске. Было бы любопытно посмотреть, как она охотится.</p><p>Он с интересом ждал продолжения. Наконец, Свинка взяла себя в руки. В Дэнни вперились темные глазницы. </p><p>— Чего ты хочешь?</p><p>— Хочу поболтать. Давай познакомимся поближе. </p><p>Свинка раздраженно тряхнула пятаком. </p><p>— Поиграем в Вопрос-Ответ. Три раунда, мои вопросы, твои развернутые ответы. Если они мне понравятся, аллилуйя — ты победила. Если нет — тебе не повезло. Возможно, мне стоит пересмотреть твою кассету еще пару раз. А потом записать на нее что-то другое. Ты любишь мультфильмы?</p><p>— Это твой первый вопрос?</p><p>Дэнни довольно улыбнулся. Значит, играть она будет. Не все соглашались вот так сразу. Насколько нужно быть зацикленной на этой записи, чтобы так легко идти у него на поводу?</p><p>— Ах ты хитрюга. Но нет. А что, ты их любишь? И какой твой любимый?</p><p>— Ненавижу, — поделилась Свинка.</p><p>— Будем считать это разминкой. Первый вопрос про тебя, Мэнди. Твой папочка тебя любил?</p><p>Стандартная программа, чтобы кого-то подразнить или разозлить. Если везло, можно было надавить на больное.</p><p>Он заметил задержку перед ответом и пригрозил ей пальцем.</p><p>— Только честно, иначе я разозлюсь, и мы с тобой будем смотреть запись "Тома и Джерри".</p><p>Она выплюнула:</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Бедный поросеночек. Он совсем тебя не любил или любил, но не так, как следовало бы?</p><p>Свинка прыгнула на него, но Дэнни снова увернулся. Ей удалось отрезать один из его болтающихся ремней. Он принялся неспешно перемещаться по комнате, трогать предметы и переставлять их с места на место под бдительным и наверняка разъяренным взглядом хозяйки.</p><p>— Он меня в чулане держал часами, в темноте. Чтобы я под ногами не мешалась, пока он бухает и смотрит телевизор. </p><p>— Он тебя бил?</p><p>— А ты как думаешь?</p><p>— Думаю, что бил. Когда ты недостаточно быстро приносила ему пиво из кухни. И что с ним стало?</p><p>— Подох.</p><p>— Всё из тебя приходится вытягивать, — притворно вздохнул Дэнни. — С твоей помощью?</p><p>— Нет. Машина сбила, когда я была в школе.</p><p>— Скажи, ты почувствовала облегчение, когда узнала?</p><p>Свинка молчала. Дэнни решил проявить великодушие. Ответ был очевиден.</p><p>— Что ж, ты прошла первый раунд, Мэнди.</p><p>— Мне кажется, я прошла их все, — перебила она. — Хватит дурацких вопросов. Мне нужна запись.</p><p>— Тебе нужно терпение. Я сказал, их будет три.</p><p>Свинка сделала круг по мастерской, свалила на пол еще пару инструментов. </p><p>— Ну же, у тебя отлично выходит. Второй вопрос. Ты жива или мертва?</p><p>Она молча смотрела на него пару секунд.</p><p>— Хорошо, я перефразирую. Ты помнишь свою смерть, или ты попала сюда иначе?</p><p>— Меня убили, — сказала она, слегка опустив голову. — Пуля в шею. Этот говнюк Хоффман... я же предупреждала Джона.</p><p>Боже, какие любовные треугольники. Хотя новые лица им сейчас были ни к чему.</p><p>— Неужели Джон тебя не защитил?</p><p>Свинка подняла голову и уставилась на него. </p><p>— Ты не имеешь никакого представления о том, о чем говоришь. Ты ни черта не знаешь.</p><p>— Ну я же сказал, что хочу познакомиться поближе. Расскажи мне про вас с Джоном.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Что ж, без сопротивления не было бы никакого веселья, верно?</p><p>— Я тоже хочу задать тебе вопрос.</p><p>— Моя игра, мои правила, Мэнди. Ты должна понимать, как это работает. Вы с Джоном ведь любили поиграть, верно?</p><p>— Джон давал людям второй шанс в их жалких жизнях!</p><p>— А что делала ты?</p><p>Пауза. Легкий отворот головы в сторону.</p><p>— Я ему помогала.</p><p>— Нет, Мэнди. Я думаю, что ты врешь.</p><p>— Я помогала! — Свинка повысила голос. — Но некоторых людей невозможно спасти. Они не понимают, они не хотят себя спасать.</p><p>— Это те ребята из твоего подвала? </p><p>— Они получили по заслугам.</p><p>— А что насчет тебя? Как ты оцениваешь свои заслуги, Мэнди? Тебе часто приходилось себя спасать, пока Джон смотрел?</p><p>Похоже, этот предмет все еще вызывал в ней сильные эмоции, потому что Свинка перестала отвечать. Возможно, она чувствовала, что кассету больше не увидит, что Дэнни вытягивает из нее ответы не ради информации, а чтобы посмотреть на реакцию. Она дала ему реакцию: она накинулась на него с новой силой.</p><p>Свинке удалось зацепить его воротник. Дэнни не смог сбросить ее руку вовремя и получил клинок промеж ребер. Больно, но недостаточно эффективно. Он выхватил свой нож и полоснул ее наискосок. Нож вспорол одежду, мясо, зацепился за ключицу.</p><p>Свинка взвизгнула от боли и отшатнулась, зажимая рану ладонью.</p><p>Дэнни подумал, что у него появился шанс стать первым по эту сторону, кто познакомит ее с концепцией бессмертия на практике. Если она не придет в себя сразу, конечно. Он не успел ей об этом сказать.</p><p>Перед глазами потемнело, обстановка распалась на миллион черных нитей, которые в следующую секунду соткались в кукурузное поле. Комбинат сменился фермой. Дэнни призвали на охоту.</p><p>_</p><p>Вероятно, запись была действительно важна для Свинки Мэнди. То ли помогала сохранять рассудок, то ли притворяться, что она живет среди призраков прошлого. Кем среди них должен был быть Дэнни, оставалось вопросом.</p><p>После охоты Дэнни поспешил обратно на мясокомбинат продолжить их так бесцеремонно прерванное свидание и успел застать довольно любопытную картину. </p><p>Раньше он задавался праздным вопросом о том, как выглядит действие капкана в реальности, и теперь он мог лицезреть последствия воочию. Свинка предоставила ему такой шанс. Она сидела на стуле в своей мастерской с капканом на голове. На том, что осталось от головы. Это превосходило все ожидания после демонстрации на манекене.</p><p>Дэнни уже насмотрелся на выпотрошенные тела, но разорванные челюсти видел впервые. Он позволил себе прикоснуться к раскрывшемуся перед ним зрелищу. Провел пальцем в перчатке по ободу капкана, звякнул замком, прошелся по зубцам шестеренки. Наконец скользнул по обнаженной кости, собрал густую багровую влагу и растер ее между пальцами. В центре раззявленной воронки болтался мягкий язык. Кое-где в кровавом месиве можно было разобрать зубы. Выглядело это все сюрреалистично. Дэнни был в восторге. Он не думал, что сможет познакомиться со Свинкой настолько близко за такой короткий срок.</p><p>Конечно, он сделал фото, прежде чем копаться в ее личных вещах. У Свинки был стол с инструментами и чертежами, ее капканы и бесчисленные видеозаписи, разбросанные по мясокомбинату — старая история. А еще в столе он обнаружил закрытый на замок ящик.</p><p>Выламывая его взятой со стола отверткой, Дэнни думал, может, и на нем стоит какая-то ловушка? Свинка бывала достаточно хитроумна. Он может лишиться пальцев, рук. Облиться кислотой. Получить заряд дроби в кишки. Дэнни вогнал отвертку в замок до самой рукояти пинком. Это все терпимые риски, а их текущее место обитания делало их практически несущественными. Пострадать могла лишь гордость.</p><p>К сожалению, в раскуроченном ящике не оказалось ничего особенно ценного. Коробка с медицинскими принадлежностями для оказания первой помощи и скальпелями, которые Свинка время от времени применяла не совсем по назначению, Дэнни видел. Некое письмо, по виду, шантаж, в котором снова упоминается ее ненаглядный Джон. Содержание было достаточно пикантным: старушка Аманда убила ребенка Джона. Он об этом не знал, пока они вместе, как сказала Свинка, спасали людей. Какая жалкая Санта-Барбара. Кого только ни заносит в туман. Из всех, кого Дэнни тут знал, эта была пока что самой жалкой. С каждым открытием было все сложнее не думать о том, что Сущность немного промахнулась и забрала не ту. </p><p>Видеозапись по-прежнему оставалась единственным ценным предметом, который он мог сохранить себе на память, и этот этап уже был пройден. Дэнни ограничился фото мертвой Свинки. Оно было достаточно интимным. </p><p>Интересно, что побудило ее это сделать? Она действительно думала, что может так сбежать из этого места? Дэнни как никто знал, что смерть не была выходом ни для кого. Может, это была своеобразная замена записи, инсценировка славного прошлого? Как сказка на ночь, необходимый ритуал, чтобы заснуть. А может, вариант мазохизма, как и ее порезы на теле. У Свинки в голове был большой бардак из проблем, комплексов вины и покинутого ребенка. Вероятно, так становилось легче.</p><p>Конечно, фотографию он ей позже оставил. И послание с комплиментами фотографа. В конце концов, у модели должна быть копия. Никого не было дома ни в этот раз, ни в один из последующих визитов. Свинка начала его избегать. </p><p>Это раздражало Дэнни, сбивало его настрой и нарушало личные планы. Он любил знать, где обретаются его жертвы в любой момент времени. Он достаточно долго наблюдал за Свинкой, чтобы ожидать от нее подчинения их установившемуся ритму. Послание и фото должны были предварять третью базу, но Свинка решила проявить свое бунтарство. Не помогало даже переворачивание ее вещей вверх дном. Казалось, что он больше не может привлечь ее внимание. У него было два варианта: Свинка просто не хочет его видеть, или она перешла в пассивно-агрессивную фазу. Плохо, очень плохо. </p><p>Он снова проник на территорию мясокомбината и стал бесшумно пробираться по помещениям. Он ее найдет. Может, Свинка Мэнди сидела в каком-нибудь темном углу, который он еще не обнаружил, и убивалась по своему Джону. Если так, то непременно нужно это запечатлеть.</p><p>Дэнни прошелся по пустому складу и не обнаружил ничего нового. Наверху было пусто. Возможно, Свинка пряталась в подвале. Дэнни проскользнул между стеллажей и услышал шорох, эхо торопливых шагов.</p><p>Значит, сегодня он ее застал. И теперь она от него прячется? Просто великолепно. Внутри него заворочался хищник. Значит, сегодня у них будет хоум-ран. Пожалуй, прелюдии и так длились слишком долго, даже Свинка заскучала.</p><p>В помещении никого не было, темные углы пустовали. Шорох удалялся. Дэнни неторопливо проследовал за его источником. Он любил прятки. Ничто так не бодрило и не настраивало на романтический лад перед неизбежной встречей, как игры в кошки-мышки. </p><p>После пары комнат он немного сократил дистанцию между ними. Это напоминало охоту, а во время охоты погоня обычно заканчивалась поножовщиной. Дэнни любовно погладил рукоять своего ножа, закрепленного на бедре. Мэнди носила плащ призывного красного цвета, цвета крови. Когда он ее найдет, он может пойти на поводу у своих желаний. Ситуация располагала.</p><p>"Где же ты, поросеночек?"</p><p>Шорох стих. В следующем помещении снова было пусто. Они со Свинкой выходили на второй круг. После всей беготни бекон был бы как нельзя кстати.</p><p>Это уже начинало утомлять. Дэнни вздохнул и двинулся к дверному проходу, около которого стоял шкаф. Дэнни задержался возле него на секунду и по привычке распахнул дверцы. Он не ожидал ничего там обнаружить, это было бы слишком иронично. </p><p>Три Свинки Мэнди смотрели на него своими пустыми темными глазницами. В шкафу висели три свиные маски с длинными волосами и три черных плаща. А потом Дэнни понял, что одна пара глазниц не совсем пуста.</p><p>Крайняя Свинка пружиной выскочила из шкафа, сбила его с ног и приземлилась сверху. Он ударил ее по голове, но маска амортизировала удар. Свинка Мэнди схватила его руку и навалилась сверху. Рукав со скрытым клинком смотрел ему прямо в лицо, и Дэнни сжал ее запястье в месте спускового механизма, чтобы не дать лезвию высвободиться. Дотянуться до своего ножа теперь уже было несподручно.</p><p>Когда у нее в руке показался шприц, он понял, что она и не пыталась его зарезать. Свинка замахнулась. Дэнни выпустил ее запястье, блокировал удар и вцепился в пятак, чтобы сбить свиную голову набок. К его удивлению, Свинка ответила симметрично. Свободной рукой она впилась в пустые глазницы его белой маски и оттянула в сторону. </p><p>Все решило ее выгодное положение. Он не мог так быстро избавиться от маски, а вот голова Мэнди легко выскользнула из-под огромной патлатой свиной морды, и Дэнни остался с нулевым обзором и кожаной маской в руке. Он успел наградить Свинку тычком в грудь, прежде чем почувствовал укол.</p><p>_</p><p>Дэнни понял, что она его отравила, когда уже очнулся привязанный к деревянному стулу. Голова была тяжелой, будто набитой ватой, любые движения давались с трудом. Через какое-то время он осознал, что мешало не только воздействие токсина. У него на голове был тот самый медвежий капкан. Ясно, откуда во рту привкус крови и ржавого металла. В запястья впивались ремни, прикрепленные к подлокотникам.</p><p>Свинка Мэнди стояла перед ним без маски, наблюдала.</p><p>Что ж, попался. Не в первый раз. В конце концов, без этого тут не могло быть никакого настоящего знакомства. Ты пробуешь на вкус их, они — тебя. Возможно, даже буквально. Но Свинку он недооценил, и эта мысль принесла досаду. С новичками у него такого еще не случалось. </p><p>Дэнни попробовал говорить, но вышел только слабый мычащий звук. Резкая боль, и тут же рот заполнила новая кровь.</p><p>— Если не хочешь себе улыбочку до ушей, не дергайся, — сказала Свинка. — Специально для тебя на зубцах установлены лезвия.</p><p>От боли мышцы лица напряглись, и Дэнни почувствовал, что пресловутые лезвия еще сильнее впиваются в уголки рта. Он вдохнул через нос, попробовал расслабиться. Ничего; если он правильно понимал суть этого испытания, нужно лишь подождать минуту после активации таймера, и он снова станет вольной птичкой, которая будет перелетать с одной чужой лужайки на другую. </p><p>Свинка сказала:</p><p>— А я знаю о тебе. Лицо-Призрак.</p><p>Дэнни заинтересованно склонил голову набок. Не сказать, что он любил смену ролей в своих сценариях, но ему было интересно, что она могла ему сказать.</p><p>— Слышала о том, что ты делал... там, — она кивнула куда-то в сторону. Под "там" надо было понимать прежнюю жизнь.</p><p>"Ох, Мэнди, ты мой поросеночек. Ты меня запомнила. Узнала обо мне до того, как начала убивать, или после?" </p><p>— Про убийства в Филадельфии говорили по телеку. Про резню в Розвилле.</p><p>"Мэнди-Мэнди, ты следила за новостями про меня. Может, ты скажешь, что я вдохновил и твою работу?"</p><p>— Да и вообще, про твои делишки болтали в восьмидесятых или девяностых.</p><p>"Да ты моя фанатка. Как это мило. Сказала бы раньше, и наше знакомство могло бы пойти по иному руслу."</p><p>— Но недолго. Клинтон интересовал народ больше. А потом про тебя как-то и забыли все, знаешь.</p><p>"...Ах ты сучка, Мэнди."</p><p>У Дэнни снова зачесались руки. Нож находился у него на бедре, слишком, слишком далеко. Он нетерпеливо вздохнул.</p><p>— Очень жаль, что у меня не было времени сделать испытание для тебя лично. Но подойдет и это. Сделать твое фото потом?</p><p>"Ей не все равно," — с хищным умилением подумал Дэнни. Она получила фото, и оно ее тронуло.</p><p>— Ну что, Каспер, а твой папочка тебя сильно любил? — спросила Свинка. В голосе стали появляться новые интонации, она пыталась сдержать накопившуюся злость, но получалось скверно. Сдержанного фасада хватило ненадолго.</p><p>Она все еще дулась за пленку. Дальнейшее развитие событий это подтвердило.</p><p>— Знаешь, на Востоке ворам отрубают руки.</p><p>"Прошу тебя. Может, ты даже знаешь, где именно на Востоке? Сколько классов ты окончила, поросеночек? Не похоже, что ты поступила в колледж."</p><p>Свинка взяла со стола стамеску и подошла к нему. Как быстро до этого дошло. Цепкими пальцами она впилась ему в руку и распрямила его правый указательный палец. </p><p>— Ты им нажимаешь на кнопку, когда делаешь снимок?</p><p>Лезвие стамески уперлось пониже костяшки. Дэнни непроизвольно втянул воздух и приготовился. Свинка Мэнди занесла руку и с размаху опустила ее. </p><p>Ну вот, прошло не так уж много времени, и она включилась в досуг местной диаспоры. Среди них были те, кто любил посвящать свое время подобным развлечениям. </p><p>Палец отошел почти чисто. На месте его держали лоскуты кожи перчатки и его собственных тканей. Свинка рванула его в сторону, и Дэнни снова не сдержал короткий стон.</p><p>— Он отрастет? — с издевкой спросила Свинка.</p><p>Надо думать, их последняя встреча и капкан кое-чему ее научили. Она училась довольно быстро, как только отвлеклась от прошлого и начала смотреть вокруг. </p><p>Она задумчиво покрутила палец перед глазами и отбросила в сторону.</p><p>— Я только что подумала. Если я отрежу тебе все пальцы, ты не сможешь открыть замок, даже если у тебя будет ключ.</p><p>Дэнни покачал головой и уперся в нее максимально скучающим взглядом. Когда-нибудь надо ее познакомить с остальными. Возможно, они устроят ей мастер-класс.</p><p>— Не хочешь играть?</p><p>Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Свинка ничего не могла сделать, чтобы заставить его играть. Дэнни знал, что она злится. Видел по ее лицу, слышал в голосе. </p><p>Свинка схватила его за большой палец и оттянула в сторону. Его ей не удалось отрубить с первого раза. Она тихо зарычала. Вопрос заключался в том, сможет ли она заниматься этим достаточно долго.</p><p>Дэнни тоже не был в восторге, и единственным, что его успокаивало, было чувство морального превосходства. Он был уверен, что Свинка не сможет его долго и изощренно пытать. Если абстрагироваться от желания вскрыть сучку здесь и сейчас, отчасти это было даже смешно. Он видел местные трупы, разбросанные по всему мясокомбинату. Некоторые из них были иллюстрацией долгой и мучительной смерти — от изощренных ловушек. Это было не одно и то же, что пытать их лично. Толкнуть человека под поезд — одно, всадить ему клинок в печень — другое, полосами сдирать с него кожу — третье. И судя по всему, Свинка Мэнди точно не была третьим типом.</p><p>От сочетания боли, токсина и начавшейся кровопотери он ощущал головокружение. Дэнни попробовал восстановить дыхание. Сегодня он уже не сможет воспользоваться правой рукой. Никаких фото. Если доберется до своего ножа, придется взять его в левую руку. Его рот уже был полон крови, на нёбе не было живого места, улыбка точно стала шире. Кровь вперемешку со слюной капала вниз и пропитывала ворот плаща. </p><p>Свинка Мэнди вытащила из кармана знакомый фотоаппарат. Дэнни уставился на него. Проследил взглядом за тем, как она кладет его на стол и сжимает рукоять молотка. Наконец, посмотрел на нее.</p><p>Вот теперь она его разозлила.</p><p>— У тебя есть выбор: остаться в наморднике и попытаться меня остановить или сыграть в мою игру. Через две минуты я разобью твою мыльницу. </p><p>Она дала ему пару секунд, чтобы решиться, затем наклонилась к нему.</p><p>— Поищи в клетках, — шепнула Свинка и исчезла в полумраке. </p><p>Надо признать, эта встреча могла бы закончиться и лучше. </p><p>Без большого пальца правая рука почти без труда выскользнула из ремня. Тремя оставшимися пальцами Дэнни смог высвободить левую. Таймер на капкане не запускался. Ничто не тикало. Разумеется, стянуть устройство с головы тоже не представлялось возможным. Что ж, видимо, сегодня Дэнни придется сыграть в эту игру. С одной рабочей рукой и этой хреновиной на голове он вряд ли мог рассчитывать на легкую борьбу. Для начала следовало хоть немного уравнять шансы. Сидеть и ждать приглашения на охоту в планы его не входило.</p><p>В этом мире свои правила, отстраненно думал Дэнни, заметив клетку с марионеткой и направляясь к ней. Он ни разу не слышал, чтобы жертва нанесла одному из охотников какие-либо серьезные раны или увечья. Казалось, что это физически невозможно. По сравнению с ними люди были сродни другому виду. За время его пребывания здесь они пытались наносить ему удары, вырываться и даже пару раз порезать, но это были ничтожные потуги. Зато вред, который могли нанести друг другу охотники, зависел только от индивидуальных способностей и фантазии. Некоторые пользовались тем, что тут нельзя было окончательно умереть; в любом случае, без позволения Сущности. </p><p>Внутри клетки можно было разглядеть лезвия над резервуаром для жидкости на весах, сопряженных с отпирающим механизмом. Створка, должно быть, открывала доступ к ключу? Над резервуаром услужливо висела табличка со стрелочкой вниз и подсказкой: "Кровь". Да уж, здесь игры никогда не кончались. Наверняка гостям было весело.</p><p>Вдобавок к паре пальцев Дэнни оставил Свинке полпинты крови. Хотя бы резать себя не пришлось: из обрубков натекло достаточно. Кровь так и так не желала останавливаться.</p><p>Раздался щелчок, створка открыла бокс и... ничего. Внутри не было ничего. Марионетка издала мерзкий смех.</p><p>Дэнни развернулся и пошатнулся под весом капкана. Его злость с трудом преодолевала мутную пелену в сознании. Он нащупал рукоять ножа левой рукой и вернулся в мастерскую. Переступил порог как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как молоток с размаху опускается на фотоаппарат.</p><p>На пленке еще оставались непроявленные фотографии, но ситуацию спасти было уже нельзя. Досада, раздражение и злость немного взбодрили. Дэнни позволил себе действовать без лишних раздумий. Он начал двигаться еще во время полета молотка. Тело шевелилось как во сне, но Дэнни успел добраться до Свинки прежде, чем она ускользнула с места преступления. Полоснул ножом, промахнулся. </p><p>Она с хриплым смешком толкнула его, и инерция увела его в сторону из-за дополнительного веса. Раненая рука автоматически вскинулась в поисках поддержки, и оставшиеся пальцы сомкнулись на головке молотка. Свинка его не выпускала, тогда Дэнни подтянулся ей навстречу. </p><p>Заторможенные рефлексы не помогали, нож опять прошел мимо цели. Свинка вцепилась в его левую руку, чтобы остановить движение, и стала выкручивать запястье. Краем уха Дэнни услышал звон металла по бетонному полу и понял, что хватает воздух. Запоздало увидел выкидной клинок. Не сразу отреагировал, когда он вспорол плечо, устремляясь к глотке.</p><p>Свинка издала смешанный звук, когда клинок зацепился за капкан. Порой ирония этого места просто поражала. Вместо повторной попытки она на секунду отвлеклась: ее пальцы сомкнулись на механизме капкана, раздался щелчок. Дэнни сделал выпад головой вперед, и металл с размаху соприкоснулся с лицом Свинки.</p><p>Она отшатнулась и выпустила из рук скользкую от крови рукоять молотка. Дэнни не стал медлить, перехватил инструмент в левую руку и врезал ей еще раз. Только когда она упала на пол и, оглушенная ударом, замерла на несколько секунд, он понял, что в сознание вклинивается назойливый звук.</p><p>Бип-бип. Бип-бип.</p><p>— Мэнди, ты маленькая сучка...</p><p>Он не любил тупые орудия убийства. Убить Свинку ее же молотком могло быть забавно, но Дэнни хотел это сделать своим ножом. Он опустился на корточки и начал шарить в полумраке. Туннельное зрение усложняло поиски, он терял драгоценное время. Через несколько долгих секунд Дэнни нашел нож. Свинка уже пришла в себя и шевелилась, пыталась подняться. Он подполз ближе и забрался на нее верхом, почувствовал глухой отзвук возбуждения где-то внутри. </p><p>Свинка сопротивлялась. У Дэнни не было времени с ней развлекаться. Он приставил острие к ее солнечному сплетению, уперся здоровой рукой в конец рукояти и навалился на нож своим весом. Свинка мертвой хваткой сжала его предплечья, упираясь. Дэнни видел перед собой только ее лицо. На него смотрели широко раскрытые глаза, окровавленные губы обнажили отчаянный оскал. </p><p>Она смотрела на него не как жертва. На их лицах обычно было что-то другое: боль, страх, мольба, что-то подобное. Реже усталость. Всегда — страх перед смертью. Свинка Мэнди хотела убить его. У нее был взгляд другого.</p><p>Дэнни смотрел на нее и чувствовал, что ее дрожащие руки начинают сдавать. </p><p> Он собрал последние силы и пружинисто надавил на рукоять.</p><p>А потом у него вышло время.</p><p>_</p><p>Дэнни отказывался считать тот вечер поражением. По крайней мере, не полным. Конечно, Свинка сумела подпортить ему впечатления от их свидания своим капканом, но он не держал зла. Здесь не существовало честных и нечестных способов. Пожалуй, он был готов признать, что она действительно находилась на своем месте. И вероятно, была все еще очень обижена из-за кассеты. Возможно, он начал слишком резко, и стоило оставить эту меру на потом, когда между ними установились бы более близкие отношения.</p><p>Но ведь Дэнни всегда знал, что это ненадолго. Всем в этом мире управляла Сущность. Она отнимала и возвращала. Кассета пропала практически сразу, как только он ее спрятал в Бэдхеме. Похоже, ей там было не место. Место ее отторгало, поэтому Сущность ее забрала. Когда Свинка ее получит — это вопрос времени. Сущность могла вернуть ее за хорошее поведение в любой момент.</p><p>И вернула, если судить по первому вопросу, который задала ему Свинка Мэнди при следующей встрече.</p><p>— Ты опять пришел за моими записями, говнюк?</p><p>Интонации немного изменились. Она чувствовала себя хозяйкой тут и была готова защищать свои владения.</p><p>— Я вижу, вы с Джоном снова воссоединились? — благодушно поинтересовался Дэнни, ради приличия ощупав парочку праздно лежащих на столе инструментов. — Слушаешь его волнующий голос перед сном?</p><p>Свинка угрожающе направилась к нему. Дэнни не отступил, но примирительно поднял руки.</p><p>— Расслабься. Сегодня у меня приятельский визит.</p><p>— Проваливай, "приятель".</p><p>— Ладно. Тогда в другой раз. </p><p>— Не будет никакого другого раза, если не хочешь снова получить намордник.</p><p>Дэнни неторопливо огляделся вокруг.</p><p>— Как думаешь, сколько времени ты тут проведешь? Месяцы, годы?</p><p>Свинка ответила не сразу. Сложно было сказать, думала она уже над этим вопросом или нет, но на него явно не существовало точного ответа.</p><p>— Сколько времени провел тут ты?</p><p>— Очевидно, больше, чем ты, Мэнди. Я думаю, ты догадалась, что тут есть и другие. Некоторые из них даже не из этого столетия. Представь себе, сколько это часов.</p><p>Темные глазницы безмолвно смотрели на Дэнни.</p><p>— Не всех местных обитателей удается расшевелить. Некоторые с течением времени становятся глухи ко всему, кроме зова Сущности. Я думаю, все мы там будем, а пока, — он пожал плечами, — я просто хочу разнообразить свой досуг. </p><p>— Поэтому ты решил заняться фотоохотой? — хмыкнула Свинка. — Нашел себе новый объектив?</p><p>Дэнни подтянул перчатку на правой руке.</p><p>— Мэнди, неужели ты думаешь, что первая догадалась забрать у меня камеру? У меня ее забирали и возвращали. Как и тебе — твою пленку. Или ты веришь, что это исключительно ты тут у кого-то на хорошем счету?</p><p>Свиная маска оставалась непроницаема. Мэнди и вправду могла в это верить. Кто знает, что ей нашептывали голоса в тумане? Когда-нибудь он это узнает, она сама ему скажет.</p><p>— Это место лишает многих возможностей, но предоставляет и новые. Не нужно дуться всю вечность, Мэнди. Тебе быстро станет скучно.</p><p>Она не сможет посадить его в клетку, запереть в подвале, не сможет заставить его играть или не приходить. Но она может этим воспользоваться, и они с Дэнни могут интересно провести время. В конце концов, у них в распоряжении вечность.</p><p>— Похоже, в ближайшее время, — медленно произнесла Свинка Мэнди, и скрытый клинок плавно выскользнул из алого рукава, — мне это не грозит.</p><p>Дэнни улыбнулся.</p><p>Великолепно. Она уже начала проникаться. </p><p>Дэнни повернулся к Мэнди лицом и нащупал свой нож.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716164">[Art] Reverse Bear Trap</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/noughtart/pseuds/noughtart">noughtart</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>